An Angel
by Vera Vivian
Summary: Angel is a girl who's been on the run her entire life. Fear. Desperation. The lot. When she finally is brought home by her cousin Jacob. What happens? IMPRINT. Embry sees Angel, & suddenly, she really is AN ANGEL, to him. Hurt. Romance. Drama. READ!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own Twilight. I do own the plot and Elizabeth Angelica Hallow is a character of my own creation though.**

I dug for spare change out of my coat pocket and stepped into the dingy phone booth in the lobby. There was only one other person there besides me, a Mexican chick behind the receptionist area who was chomping on a piece of gum and reading a magazine, I wasn't worried about her. Slowly I deposited each coin with a clink and dialed a number I hadn't dared to call for six years. _Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up. Plea — _

"Hello?" The voice wasn't what I remembered it being, this voice was deep and gruff sounding, not in the least bit the warm voice I had been used to. Oh well, a lot of time had passed.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed.

"Who is this?"

I was nearly in tears, "It's Angel." I whispered.

There was a moments pause and than, "Angel! As in Elizabeth Angelica Hallow? My cousin Angel? The cousin who disappeared six years ago Angel?"

I sighed, "Yeah, that Angel." I said it with only a touch of sarcasm and than paranoia hit and I glanced around warily before whispering, "Jacob, I need help." I forced the words unwillingly out of my mouth.

"What is it? What happened?" Was his instant response and soon his words were pouring out so fast I had trouble distinguishing what he was saying, "We haven't heard from you since Auntie died. You were supposed to be on a plane to Seattle and than, guess what? Nothing! Not a phone call! Not a letter! Not. One. WORD. I mean, for God's sakes Angel, it's been six years. What happened? Why now?

"I couldn't come home!" I shouted angrily before glancing around and lowering my voice. "I couldn't come home." I repeated. "For six years I've been running because some—" I broke off and whispered.

"Something's been following me."

I heard him take in a breath and than slowly and calmly ask, "Where are you?"

"I'm staying at some crappy hotel in downtown Seattle, The Morningbird. Jake," My voice broke, for once showing my real fear, "Come get me. I'm scared."

_Please insert more coins if you would like to extend your time._

"Hell." I cursed. "Jacob, the time's almost up."

"I'll be there. Stay where you are." He said resolutely.

"Hurry Jake, I don't know how long it'll be before **it** finds me again." I said stressing the it and not saying **he**.

"I'll—" Suddenly the line is cut off and all I can hear is the steady buzz of nothing.

_If you would like to make a call, please insert more coins._ The metallic woman's voice says. I growl and with a good slam of the receiver, leave. Carefully, I make my way to my room, making eye contact with noone. I gratefully lock the chain on the door and check my entire room for anyone or **anything**. Finally, I settle down in to the awkward hotel's chair, trusting it to be cleaner than the bed.

With the loud thumping of the base coming through the thin walls, I let sleep come to me. With sleep comes haunting images of past. They dance back and forth, in and out of my vision, until a scene finally settles.

Gritty, weather stained floor covered with thin particles of sand. Against my back is a rough wooden wall. Above my head, a dirty window that go so long uncleaned it's a wonder the sun shines through it as distinctly as it does. The sun's pattern shines through creating for squares of light on the floor in front of me. The air tastes dry, as if hard to breathe. And the heat, it's blistering, scorching everything under it.

A shadow passes across, I see it on the floor in front of me. **Something** is out there. A feeling of dread and despair fills me. I shove a hand across my mouth to keep from screaming. Minutes pass, I don't relax, keeping frozen, petrified against the wall. Seconds tick by slowly.

— CRASH —

Wood explodes in on me. Glass shatters fly everywhere. Great clouds of dust and sand come up and as the air slowly starts to settle around me, a great pair of red eyes.

I yank my eyes open and wrap my arms around myself, shuddering violently. That had been our second encounter. I had first me **him** when I had walked in on him killing my momma and proceeding to drink her blood. He had looked up at my frozen form and whispered, "Run. But I'll follow you. And someday, I'll catch you."

I had run. It hadn't mattered about the warning. It was my natural instinct to run and run I did. I was picked up by some police two days later, about ten miles away from my home. Social service workers were called and I was to be sent back to the reservation to live with my uncle and cousins. But I remembered the red eyed **thing** and I refused to lead that demonic **creature** back to my loved ones. I escaped the social service worker at the Pheonix terminal, with an excuse of going into the bathroom. The bathroom had two doors. While my service worker, who was a man, waited outside the bathroom at one door, I slipped out the other. That was when I was eleven.

About nine months later I had somehow managed to get myself to a desert in Texas. That's when the **cold one** found me. I had long since realized that he was, indeed, a cold one. He had been eerily civil, saying, "Hello Elizabeth." But when I had tried to run he had grabbed the fingers on my right hand that they broke.

I heard them snap, a sickening snap, before I felt the pain that caused me to fall to the ground screaming. "Tut tut." He said. "Bad manners Elizabeth. You will listen to what I have to say." He ignored the tears that poured down my cheeks and continued, "You have amused me, dear. Very clever, very hard to tract and find." He smiled at me, and than said, "For your resourcefulness I will allow you a chance. You will have exactly three hours, no more, no less, to run and try to flee." He grinned as he said this, as if he was discussing a fun little game and asking me to play. "If you somehow escape, than our little chase will continue. If you don't, I will kill you."

I had choked at this and turned to scrabble away, but he restrained me easily, but this time, did not grab me hard enough to break me. "But first—" He swiftly picked a glass shard off of the ground and carefully, drew it in a hard strait line from the corner of my left eye down to my jaw. My tears mixed with it, making it sting more. He inhaled and said in a strange voice, "Lovely." This control at the smell of my blood scared me worst of all. In the stories, they always went crazy at the smell of blood.

I ran and somehow, a greater force was on my side and on a road that I had never seen anyone ever drive on came a car. In it were two teenage girls, they had been either drunk, high, or stupid, but had agreed to take me to the bus station. I stole from them. Money. I had hated doing it, but I had needed to in order to survive. And than, another miracle. Rain. It never rained, never, but on the one day I had truly needed it, it rained. The rain washed away my scent and my tracts. I hopped from bus to bus, getting farther and farther away.

Over the next six years I would meet **him **four more times. Each time he would act amused, give me a wound that would eventually scar, and let me go. He enjoyed our game of cat and mouse. Me being the helpless mouse he chased.

I wretched as the image from our last encounter came to me and shoved myself to my feet. I staggered across the room and than turned the faucet on full flow. Cupping my hands I shoved the water into my face two, three times, and than stopped breathing heavily. Looking into the mirror, I examined myself. The cut on my cheek had long since healed, leaving a silver scar like the trace of a tear on my cheek. My dad's green eyes were wide and somewhat wild, not the innocent eyes they had once been. My hair hung in a long, matted, and now sopping wet tangled mass of curls.

Tears began to prick my eyes. I wanted to go home. To be safe and not constantly on the run. To be with family who would love me and take care of me. But mostly, I just wanted to go home.

— Thud. Thud. Thud. —

A banging on the door startled and scared me at the same time.

**Ok y'all. Do you like my story? Please, please, please, pleeeease review. I want to hear what you all think. Good? Bad? What?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own Twilight. I do own the plot and Elizabeth Angelica Hallow is a character of my own creation though.**

— Thud. Thud. Thud. —

Trembling, I went to the eye hole and peeped out. Standing outside my door was an incredibly tall, incredible buff, (maybe a bit hot) Native American. Maybe Jacob had sent him?

"Jacob?" I asked. Although I doubted it.

"Yes. Let me in." Came his gruff reply. Hesitantly, I opened the door and was immediately lifted off the ground into a lung crushing hug.

"Can't breathe." I gasped and he set me down. I looked up at him. This wasn't the Jacob Black I had remembered. _Well, he was twelve then._ I reminded myself. A lot of things can happen in six years. _A lot of things._

"I didn't know if you would come." I whispered.

"Of course I would." Came his instantaneous response. "Now let's get you out of here." I nodded and he looked around the room.

"Nice place." He commented.

"Shut up." I said immediately and smiled, just like old times. "It was cheap and I needed a place to sleep." I went and grabbed my backpack out of the bathroom. While I did he examined the room, when I came back he raised his eyebrows and gestured to the desk that had been turned on it's side and pushed against the wall.

"It's to keep anyone from looking in from there." He than picked up one of the five empty ax cans laying on the ground.

"Ax?" He asked.

"To block my scent." At this he raised his head and looked at me.

"Angel," He said gently, "You said **something **has been following you. What?" He asked. "You can trust me."

I looked at him and than felt tears begin to prick my eyes again, angrily, I rubbed them away and took a breath, "It's not that I don't trust you." I said, "It's that I don't want you getting hurt."

He paused and than looked into my eyes, he took my right hand in his, looking at it and running his hands over the once broken, now disfigured bones, "A secret for a secret?"

I just looked at him, not understanding.

"I'll tell you my biggest secret, if you promise not to tell, and if you think you can than trust me, you tell me what's been following you."

I grimaced, "Deal." What secret could he possibly have that could equal mine?

He led me to the chair and sat me down. "Angel, you know all the Quileute legends right?" I nodded.

"Remember the stories, of the Protectors." Suddenly I sat upright.

"They're true." I breathed. I had always hoped, always dreamed that maybe I would actually be protected and safe because my family could do so. But I never thought that they were true. I only thought of the danger I would be bringing my family.

He looked confused and nodded. "I am Protector."

"You're a wolf." I said and laughed.

He looked confused and nodded, probably worrying about my sanity.

"Jacob, you don't understand." I gasped. "**It's a **_**cold one**_** that has been following me.**" At this he growled and began to shake violently.

"Jake," I said anxiously. "It's okay. You're here. I'm safe."

Slowly his shaking stopped. "Angel" He growled.

I flinched, but didn't turn away. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Why didn't you call me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone! Still don't own twilight. Still own Angel. For those of you who have reviewed, you're amazing! a.k.a. EMBRYLOVER91 and Aya Takahashi. Thanks so much for your reviews, you really are the reason I keep writing. The rest of you,**

REVIEW!!! 

I wasn't going to say anything but my mouth started blabbing away before I could stop myself. "Because I thought the legends weren't real! I hoped they were real, but I wasn't willing to risk it! I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I had willingly lead a **COLD ONE** back to my family. I would just die if I had anyone else's deaths on my shoulders."

I gasped and covered my mouth and ducked my head.

Jacob put his hand under my chin and tried to make me look up at him but I refused. He sighed.

"Let's get you out of here." He said.

I shivered but allowed him to take my bag in one hand and my hand in another. He lead me out. The leering faces I had passed on my way in now turned away in fear of the giant holding my hand.

"Angel." Jake said, now he sounded kinda nervous. I looked at him, trusting him to continue.

"A friend of mine drove me here." I was confused but listened.

Jake took a breath as if to steady himself. "My friend's a cold one."

Oh. No.

No no no no no no no! I thought I could trust him. He's a protector for Christ's sake! How can he be friend's with a cold one?

– I yanked at my hand. –

Had to get away. Had to run. Thought I could trust Jake. Betrayal. Panic.

– My mind was going into an automatic panic, reason shutting itself out.–

_Too late. Too late. _My mind whispered to me as I saw a cold one in front of me. _So stupid. So stupid. _

Very gently, Jacob pulled me to him and forced me to look into his eyes. He must of noticed how panicked I had become. Who was I kidding? Of course he noticed.

"Angel," He talked soothingly, as if I was a deer who would bolt at the first sign of danger, which of course was true.

"This is Edward Cullen. He is good. He and his family don't kill humans."

Wait.

– This snapped me out of my panic. –

"Don't eat humans?" I asked, noting the slight hint of hysteria in my voice.

"No," Jacob said soothingly, "There vegetarians. They only eat animals."

I paused for a moment, considering this new fact and nodded wearily.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Okay, I believe you."

Jacob lead me to the car and slid in before me. It was a nice car, with leather seats and that weird new car smell. The cold one got into the driver's seat and didn't turn around once. He just began to drive.

I watched him wearily, noting things about him. His skin was deathly white, the same as **his,** and probably just as cold. His clothes were nice and looked brand new and brand name. His hair was a messy disarray of bronze and I hated admitting it, but the profile he cut was hot.

I shuddered at that thought. Just to draw you in. Their beauty was only meant to draw you in. I knew this. I knew that I was driving along in a car with a creature that could kill me in an instant. I hoped he didn't. I wondered if he talked. I was now rambling in my head as the silence started to get to me.

Just as I thought this the cold one spoke.

"I didn't introduce myself," He said, "I'm Edward Cullen, Jacob and my wife are friends."

It sounded so strange coming from him, a cold one. It sounded so, so normal. He had a wife? Well I suppose if they can talk like humans, that they can occasionally act like them too. They aren't the only monsters in the world. I had watched out for monsters of his kind and monsters of my kind too. Human monsters.

Jacob spoke now too, as if trying to make conversation. "Yeah, me and Bella knew each other since we were kids."

I froze now. Human? She couldn't possibly be.

Edward continued. "I met Bella when she was human and in high school. We fell in love." He must have felt the glare I was giving the back of his head because when he continued talking it sounded like some sort of defense.

"I tried to stay away, but than I was hurting my family. I came back and we both fell in love. I tried to leave. To let her stay human. But it didn't work out for either of us."

I had a feeling there was more to this story than he was telling me but I continued to listen.

"I came back. After she graduated high school we got married. But there was a complication." Here he paused and I could've sworn he was reliving whatever it was.

"Bella became pregnant with my child. A half vampire, half human child."

Shock. My eyes widened and my mouth popped open. I didn't get a chance to say anything though because he continued.

"Our daughter, Renesmey Carlie Cullen was born, it almost killed Bella. I was hard pressed to save her."

Save here? I scoffed, you mean force her to become a creature of the night, a cold one who only wants blood, blood, and more blood. Yeah right.

My softer side spoke up than. _But would she have wanted to leave? Her husband? Her daughter? _I sighed. I was too nice.

"It all worked out." Said Jacob, him, too, defensive. Huh. Maybe there was more to the story?

I noticed that the trees were thick now, with everything green, too green.

Edward laughed and I jumped, eying him wearily, but he went silent and still. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence. My mind kept going over and over the conversation. It was hard for me to consider.

Were they truly monsters?

**Him.** Yes, most defiantly. But Edward? With his wife he had fallen in love with while human. His half human daughter? This made me question everything now. Before I had been so sure, so sure to accuse them monsters, point blank. But now?


End file.
